


I Don't Want To Play Fortnite

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Cunt, It won't let me tag idk why, M/M, Now it does, Omegaverse, Smut, and the like I'm too lazy, fuck off, it's bottom Stephen ok, oh ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: Jay and Stephen fuck that's it that's the fic
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	I Don't Want To Play Fortnite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papi/gifts).



Stephen shivered, another wave of arousal washing over him. Waking up to wet blankets and bedsheets was unpleasant on it's own, and he thought he had wet the bed, but nooo, it was his first heat.

He let his head fall back with a soft groan. What the fuck is this bullshit? He could have presented as a Beta, an Alpha, even, but God went lmao you're gonna have a pussy and now look at what he's dealing with.

Another thing was the fact that his housemates smelled so damn good. He's never noticed how sweet Hosuh smells, nor how Dan's savory scent could have his body stretching itself into a very lewd Lordosis position.

But worse of all was Jay. Oh fucking hell, that fucker smelled so damn good it had him arching his back. He smelled– well, he smelled like a damn good potential mate is what he smelled like. Stephen shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle any noises, while he had three fingers deep in him, trying to reach an orgasm.

He arched his back as he came dry with a desperate cry, and panted, letting his hand fall. His tail was still wagging itself off, and his ass gave an unconscious wiggle, inviting any Alphas to just shove their dicks into him.

"Get your shit together, Stephen," he murmured, spitting his spit-soaked fist out. He waited for a few moments, catching his breath, then rolled onto his back with a groan. "Stephen!" Hosuh called up the stairs, his voice as sweet as the scent he was giving off. "Breakfast is ready! We're going to play Murder Mystery in Fortnite later!"

He made a vague sound of agreement back, and heaved himself up, shrugging his clothes off. He was going to have a bath first before he went to the kitchen and leaked his scent all over the place.

In the bathroom, under the running water, Stephen ran a paw over his now noticably curvy thighs. It was weird how he hadn't really paid much attention to his body before, and didn't notice how he was getting... well, rounder and softer. If he was being honest, he had a feeling he would be an omega. He had brushed the feeling off, because he didn't want to believe it.

He had seen how Jay and Dan had eyed Hosuh when he had his first heat, and back then, while he thought it was weird as hell, now the memory of the Alpha's gazes had his pussy clenching down on nothing. Stephen steadied himself on the wall with one hand, panting, as he waited for the waves of arousal to subdue.

The warm water had run cold by the time he was done showering, and when he pulled some clothes on and went downstairs, his friends had finished their food and were lounging around on the couches.

Hosuh was the first to notice, his little sheep ears perking up. He turned around eagerly, his soft eyes trained on his friend. "You smell good, Stephen!" he chirps, his hooves coming up to rest on the top of the couch. Dan looked up from his phone, his eyes focused on his Omega's ass, and called out "Yeah, what he said," to Stephen.

"Cool, Stephen's an Omega too!" Hosuh adds, his button nose twitching. "He's what?" Dan says, eyes shifting from Hosuh to Stephen. "Yeah, he smells like one at least. Doesn't he?" Hosuh said, turning to his Alpha for validation. "Mhm, he does," Dan agreed absent-mindedly, wrapping a strong arm around Hosuh's hips and dragging him closer, planting a kiss on the soft flesh of his exposed shoulder.

Stephen took a bite out of his cold bacon (ew), and pressed his thighs together to avoid from slicking his seat. Being in close proximity with two Alphas was really showing its effect on him, and his boxers, which he had just changed into, was already damp. That was gross, Stephen shuddered.

Jay had been quiet this whole time, watching Stephen munch slowly on his food, his long bunny ears resting on the sides of his head. They were a light purple, and looked like they would be soft to the touch. His paws gave an involuntary twitch, and he tore his gaze away from Stephen, focusing on the TV.

Stephen couldn't even finish half of his bacon. He just didn't feel like eating, not when he had other things to focus on. Like why the fuck his tail just wouldn't calm down. And why he was posturing so aggressively, his body arching to show off his bust and butt.

Hosuh was cheerily ranting on and on about how nice it was to have another Omega in the house, resting his head on Dan's shoulder. "Oh and Stephen?" he called out, pausing. "You'll need to find an Alpha to deal with your heat. Trust me, it gets pretty bad after a few days."

"Well I can't just go out and beg some rando to fuck me, can I?" Stephen says, taking a sip of his milk. "Well, I could bring you to a bar if you w–" Hosuh flinched and buried his head into Dan's chest when Jay snapped his head up and growled.

Dan bristled, holding Hosuh closer to him as he bared his teeth in a challenge, watching Jay's movements carefully. Jay snarled a bit, but was well aware of who was in charge here. A fox hybrid may be submissive to wolves in nature (fucking Minecraft wolves kill foxes like what the hell dude back the fuck off my fox please I don't have the bones to tame you), but there was nothing submissive in Dan as his claws gripped the couch's armrest.

Jay shook his head, mumbling a quick apology to Dan as he relaxed, taking a deep breath. Big fucking mistake, a rush of Stephen's scent assaulted the poor guy and he choked mid-breath, coughing.

Hosuh's scent was laced with distress, and Dan turned his attention to him, nuzzling his snout into his bust fur. "Shh, calm down," he mumbled, hands coming up to gently squeeze Hosuh's thighs. When the sheep hybrid curled into his Alpha, mumbling a few shaky words, he scooped his Omega up into his arms, getting up and saying a few short words, and went upstairs, cooing to him.

"Oh, and we're going into Fortnite by two in the evening, so you two had better be ready by then," Dan called out at the top of the stairs. Stephen shivered once again, the only distinguishable scent now being Jay's (everytime I type Jay, gay comes up and I can't agree more), and boy did his slick production speed up.

Jay wasted no time in getting up and crossing over to Stephen's personal space in a few strides, bending over the bunny. Stephen keened, arching his back as far as it could go as he took in Jay's musky scent, a paw pushing his plate of unfinished cold bacon away (Tord wants it) and another coming up to rest against Jay's chest.

"I'm either eating you or fucking you, choose an option," Jay breathed, mouth watering at both. The bacon didn't satisfy him at all; Dan's cooking was shit as always, so he wouldn't mind taking a bite of the bunny below him. No doubt he would taste as amazing as he smells.

Stephen whimpered, pushing his head against Jay's chest, the paw that wasn't busy tracing Jay's muscles curiously travelling down to touch the tip of Jay's leaking cock. "Whatever you want, Alpha," he breathed, smearing the liquid down his whole throbbing length.

Jay closed his eyes, growling at the feeling. Stephen's paw felt so good, the small beans making for great texture as he pumped at his cock, the atmosphere made all the more hotter as Stephen's keens filled the air.

Stephen was internally screaming– Jay was just so damn big. He could already picture the size of the knot the Alpha would sport, which sent yet another wave of arousal through him, and he spread his legs, turning his body towards Jay as he bended his left leg and perched it on the chair, his right stretching down to touch Jay's fuzzy foot.

Jay cracked an eye open at the increase of Stephen's scent, both snapping open when he was presented with Stephen's pretty pussy, dripping wet from all the lubrication. "Fuck– I want to eat you out. Now," he demanded, and Stephen obliged, giving his cock one last firm pump before he pulled his paw away and instead used it to stretch himself open, purring invitingly.

Jay got onto his knees, immediately burying his snout into Stephen's wet folds, his tongue making quick work of the liquids. He growled in protest when Stephen keened, squeezing his thighs around Jay's head at the sudden sensation. "A-Alpha," he stuttered, pulling at his hair weakly.

Jay firmly gripped Stephen's thighs, squeezing the soft furry flesh for a moment before spreading them open and pushing them upwards, which caused his left foot to rest on the dining table, and his right one to stretch with the stimulation. "More, please, more," he shamelessly begged, tugging at Jay's messy hair.

Jay's tongue hovered around his entrance, teasingly pushing at it before darting up to give his clit a harsh lick. Stephen cried out, begging Jay to just tongue fuck him already, and all he received in response was a gentle nip to his oversensitive bud.

He came with a startled sound, flushing in embarrassment at the quick orgasm. Jay chuckled, sending pleasant vibrations over Stephen's leaking slit, before he finally plunged his tongue into his pussy.

Stephen let the fog in his head take over him as his throat made noises of it's own accord, his insides stirred up nicely by his Alpha's warm tongue. Jay was switching between fucking his insides up to quick flicks over his cute nub, ignoring the way Stephen's liquids were dampening his muzzle. It was so, so worth it.

He pulled back when Stephen had come a second time, crying out his name, and licked him clean in slow passes. He waited for Stephen to catch his breath, and then stood on his knees (??), pulling Stephen close for a messy kiss.

The poor bunny melted into him, paws shakily pushing themselves into his crooks of his neck, pulling him closer to get more of his scent. Jay kissed Stephen crazy, and by the time he pulled back the bunny's thighs were shaking from yet another orgasm, without any stimulation at all.

"Look at you, so needy for my cock. Such a good bunny," he cooed, a sharp claw slipping through the heat and slick. "P-Please Alpha," Stephen immediately says, paws roaming over Jay's strong figure, shivering at the thought of having such a strong mate.

Jay grinned, his teeth glinting in the dim light of the kitchen's LED as he gripped his cock, giving it a few strokes as he pushed the head against Stephen's entrance. The bunny keens, paws hooking around Jay's neck and tugging him closer, resting his chin on his broad shoulders.

"Mm, fuck me, please, I need it, need it so bad," Stephen moans, all rational thought thrown out the window when he felt Jay push in. He arched his back, pressing it flush against Jay's chest as his mouth hangs open with a silent cry.

Jay is slow, making sure that Stephen feels okay with this, and he groans into his soft ears when he felt him clenching around his cock. The warmth and wetness was really going to his head, and when Stephen sank his tiny claiming fans into his neck, he gripped the bunny's soft thighs and snapped his hips into him.

Stephen very nearly screams, his sounds muffled by his mouthful of Jay's Shoulder™, and he squeezes his eyes shut, wrapping his thighs around Jay's waist. Jay ruts aggressively into him, their only support, the chair, making noises of protest, but neither of them notice.

Jay sets a hard pace, his thrusts strong and deep, sending his bunny into deep overstimulation, listening to his cries and squeaks. Finally, when Jay's head brushed across that one spot inside him, he lets go of his shoulder, crying into his neck.

"R-Right there! Mm, harder, I w-want your knot in me, fill me up w-with your cum, please Alpha please," he sobs, and Jay grins at that, his cock throbbing from how much Stephen's clenching around him. "Can you be a good boy and wait?" he rumbles, his own claiming fangs out and eager to bite down into that soft flesh.

"Yes!" Stephen cries, both in agreement and in pleasure as he comes a third time, coating Jay's now swelled knot in his slick. He cries out again when he feels fangs deep in his scent gland, marking him as Jay's, and he rolls his hips upwards into Jay's, panting for his knot.

Jay pulls back from claiming this delicious bunny, and satisfies his new mate by slipping his knot in him, his thrusts now turning to shallow humps. Stephen comes yet again at the full feeling, his insides clenching and milking around Jay's cock, the deep itch in him finally sated when Jay comes hard in him, groaning.

By the time Jay's finished, Stephen's trembling from his final orgasm, his pussy soaked with his liquids. He whimpers at the warm feeling in him, clenching down to keep his Alpha's cum from escaping as Jay pulls out with a lewd pop.

They take a long moment to catch their breath, and then Stephen's relaxing, letting Jay's cum drip down his already messy hole, and then looks up at his Alpha with a dopey smile.

"'m tired, don't wanna play Fortnite," he states, lazily cuddling up to him. Jay agrees, picking him up tiredly and bringing him over to the couch, where he crashes into and falls asleep almost immediately.

Stephen makes sure his Alpha's arm is wrapped tight around him before he presses his nose against Jay's neck, smiling at the claiming bite, and falls asleep too.

And yeah poor Hosuh, having met with a very gross dining table and chair when he went downstairs.


End file.
